Rude Boy Blue
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Sebastian goes out to get some frozen yogurt, but what he comes back with definitely heats things up. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.
**Warning for sex toys, oral sex, sexual content.**

 **(This story is a one-shot for my Deliver Me verse, occurring sometime around or after Special Delivery, but can be read alone :D)**

Kurt looked over the strange, J-shaped object that Sebastian had unexpectedly brought home with him, thoughtfully pressing his fingers to his lips as he considered what it was, and what exactly Sebastian intended to do with it.

"Uh, I thought you were going out for froyo," Kurt said.

"I did," Sebastian replied, shoving a small, Styrofoam cup of low-fat mocha frozen yogurt into Kurt's hand. Sebastian popped the plastic lid to his own double-fudge chocolate chip yogurt, grabbed a spoon, and dug in to his creamy dessert. "But a brand new adult shop just opened up next to The Golden Spoon, and I couldn't resist." Sebastian scooped a huge spoonful of yogurt into his mouth while he watched Kurt eye their new toy. Kurt put his cup of yogurt down so he could better examine the awkward-looking contraption.

"Rude Boy Blue," Kurt read off the package in an incredulous tone over the awful name. "The easy to use design provides both prostate and perineum massage hands free, leaving you free to play with yourself or your partner…" Kurt's voice drifted to a low mumble as he continued to read the description, his face growing pinker as each word passed his lips.

Sebastian put his yogurt on the kitchen counter beside Kurt's forgotten cup. He took the toy out of Kurt's hand and put it down next to the yogurt. He crowded Kurt against the granite counter top, one hand on each side of Kurt's body, trapping him.

"Don't play innocent with me," Sebastian whispered, kissing up the length of Kurt's neck as he spoke. "Remember, I went through your house from top to bottom. I saw your collection of toys. They were a little tame, so I thought I'd spice things up."

Kurt shuddered, not only at the delicious feeling of Sebastian's lips caressing his skin, but at the thought of him discovering what Kurt had thought of as his guarded secret. In the stress and commotion of moving, the contents of Kurt's 'secret drawer' had completely slipped his mind. He was looking forward to introducing Sebastian to it eventually, when he was more comfortable with himself and with sex.

The thought that Sebastian stumbled on it on his own made Kurt cringe.

The muscles in Kurt's shoulders tensed up as he kissed him, and Sebastian took notice.

"It's all right, gorgeous," Sebastian said. "Don't go getting self-conscious on me. What about you owning a drawer full of sex toys did you think I wasn't going to like?"

Kurt turned his flushed face away and laughed, hating how flustered he still got around Sebastian, how easily embarrassed Sebastian's remarks made him. Sebastian took advantage of Kurt's extended neck, licking up his skin in lazy patterns. Sebastian loved the rush of color that darkened Kurt's skin into that sinful red blush that told Sebastian just how much he turned Kurt on.

"Do you know what I think?" Sebastian asked, his words tickling Kurt's skin.

"What?" Kurt asked, breathless, the word almost a gasp.

"I think you're excited." Sebastian lifted Kurt up onto the counter. He grabbed Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I think you _want_ me to use that toy on you, you just don't know how to tell me." Sebastian snaked an arm around Kurt's waist, his other hand grabbing the back of Kurt's neck, holding him possessively, keeping him still so Sebastian could search out and abuse all of those sensitive spots on Kurt's neck that made him so hot he practically melted. "But, you don't need to tell me," Sebastian continued between tiny licks and bites. "Your body tells me everything I need to know."

"Really?" Kurt shivered as Sebastian sucked a bruise over his collarbone.

"Mmmm," Sebastian hummed. "Yup. Everything you do gives it away. The way you tremble when I kiss your neck…" Sebastian found a particularly delicate patch of skin on Kurt's neck and sucked to prove his point. Kurt wrapped his legs tighter around Sebastian's waist, a tremor racing through his body as Sebastian's tongue painted circles over his flesh. Sebastian pulled away, smirking at Kurt's disappointed moan. "The way you just held me tighter, like you're dying to have me inside you…and that beautiful moan…" Sebastian wrapped careful fingers around Kurt's throat. "It's in that flush all over your skin…" He leaned in close to Kurt's ear, letting his lips dance over Kurt's earlobe as he spoke. "And I know you flush _all_ over…"

Kurt liquefied in Sebastian's embrace; the seduction in Sebastian's voice way too enticing to resist. He wanted it, everything Sebastian had to give him. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted it all.

"So, I think I'm just going to take this" - Sebastian picked the toy up off the counter - "and you, and go upstairs for a little fun. How does that sound?"

Sebastian didn't give Kurt the opportunity to object. Not that he would have. Sebastian knew that for certain. He lifted Kurt off the counter, and carried him, wrapped tightly around him, to the bedroom.

He practically threw Kurt down on the bed in his eagerness to tear through the plastic packaging of the neon blue sex toy. Kurt undressed while he watched Sebastian, not willing to admit out loud that the thought of Sebastian teasing him with that toy, playing with him, torturing him, made him hungry with need. Sebastian popped the package open with a triumphant chuckle, but set it quickly aside when he laid eyes on his boyfriend, spread out beneath him, propped up on his elbows, staring up at him in anticipation.

Sebastian leaned over Kurt's body and kissed his lips, closing his eyes and breathing in deep, taking in the decadent scents of Kurt's naked body – his vanilla shampoo, the new jasmine body wash he started using recently, and the most alluring scent of all, Sebastian's own peppery aftershave, which Kurt would sneak from time to time when Sebastian left the apartment.

"Do you want me?" Sebastian breathed against Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded, but he knew that Sebastian wanted more.

"Yes," he said, his voice quivering slightly. "Yes, I do."

"Then trust me to make you feel good."

Kurt lay his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes. Sebastian ran firm hands up his legs and down his thighs. Kurt trembled with every pass, and once Kurt's legs started shaking, he couldn't get them to stop.

"It's okay," Sebastian said in a soothing, seductive voice. "If you want me to stop, just tell me to stop."

"Should we have a safe word?" Kurt joked, opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's alluring smile, the smile that made Kurt feel safe, that told him he'd always be safe as long as they were together.

"Sure," Sebastian said, pinching Kurt on the ass, laughing when he jumped with a yelp. "How about 'asshat'?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"How about 'Versace'?" Kurt suggested.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he relented. "Sure. _Versace_ it is."

Sebastian lubed up one finger and opened Kurt up with gentle strokes, pushing slowly into his entrance, eyes locked on to Kurt's heated gaze. Sebastian loved eye contact, loved watching Kurt's reaction to his touch, especially the bold, intimate ones; the touches that turned the subtle glow of pink in Kurt's cheeks into a burning flame.

Kurt saw Sebastian reach for the toy and he closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down. He had never used a toy like this with anyone. The contents of his 'secret drawer' were simply a way of getting through the lonely nights after he and Blaine broke up. What Sebastian didn't realize was that most of those toys were untouched; gifts that Kurt bought for himself and swore he would use, but then backed out on, leaving them to sit in his dresser and gather dust.

The cold tip breeched his entrance, and he clenched, hissing in protest.

"Come on, baby," Sebastian said, rubbing down Kurt's thigh with one hand and laying kisses down the other. "Open up for me."

Kurt relaxed at his touch, absorbed Sebastian's kisses into his skin, and without much conscious thought, his legs dropped open. Sebastian swiftly slid the toy inside Kurt, positioning it so that the tip of the 'J' sat against the sensitive spot right behind Kurt's balls. Kurt tried to scoot away, but Sebastian's grip kept him in place.

"Are…are you sure it goes there?" Kurt asked, feeling completely vulnerable with Sebastian for the first time in months.

Sebastian smiled that wide, wolfish grin that was equal parts 'I love you' and equal parts 'I want to eat you alive'. He shushed Kurt in a non-condescending way that put Kurt at ease.

"Why don't you just lay down and relax, gorgeous," he cooed, "and let daddy drive."

Sebastian switched on the device. It buzzed like a small insect. Sebastian watched Kurt's face for his reaction. Kurt shifted a bit, feeling mildly uncomfortable and not at all sexy. He had never really watched pornos, but he remembered that the effects of a vibrator or some other similar toy were almost always immediate, with a lot of moaning following the flip of the switch.

"How does that feel?" Sebastian asked, holding the toy in place while he massaged Kurt's thigh.

"It's…uh…interesting…" Kurt shifted again. It didn't feel quite right. In fact, this blue, J-shaped toy felt like it desperately wanted to be out of him. "It's not… _mmf_ …quite what I expected."

"Okay…" Sebastian took Kurt by the arms and pulled him upright, grinning like he knew a secret that Kurt didn't know…yet. "Let's sit you up."

"Why am I sitting up?" Kurt asked, not too thrilled about the idea of sitting on this thing.

"Because the salesperson said it might not stay in if you're lying down, and from what I read on the package, we _definitely_ want it to stay in."

"Was he cute?" Kurt scoffed, trying not to sound jealous and failing. He pictured, for a moment, what kind of young, leather-clad, tattooed, edgy, sex-exuding man might work in an adult toy shop.

"She wasn't really my type." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that his green-eyed diva had been caught rearing its ugly head. He sat up straight, legs spread wide to accommodate Sebastian kneeling between them. Suddenly, the expression on Kurt's face changed from awkward to awe, his eyes transforming to wide orbs of cornflower glass.

" _Now_ how does that feel?" Sebastian pecked a line of kisses from the underside of Kurt's angular jaw, down his neck, to his shoulder.

"O-oh my…oh my God…" Kurt didn't want to move. He didn't want to risk dislodging the toy that vibrated exquisitely inside him, putting even Sebastian's talented fingers to shame. The sensations within him were heightened by the pulsing behind his balls, and he was immediately reminded of the many times Sebastian had taken them into his mouth one at a time and hummed around them. He was lost to these sensations, a prisoner to them. This toy had him at its mercy. Whatever it was doing to him, he didn't want it to stop.

Kurt's hands locked around Sebastian's arms and tightened, his stare a thousand miles from where they were. He was focused, barely daring a whimper, holding his breath in an attempt not to move too much.

"You like that, don't you?" Sebastian whispered, kissing a trail down his boyfriend's skin, causing Kurt's muscles to twitch ever so slightly as the sensations connected. Kurt's cock throbbed, seeming to grow with every second that passed. Sebastian licked his lips where Kurt could see, then sank his mouth over his erection. He held fast so that the gentle rock of Kurt's hips back and forth as he fucked himself on his new toy fucked his mouth as well. Kurt moaned once his cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat. He clawed at the sheets beneath him, fighting not to pull away.

"No, Sebastian!" Kurt squeaked. "I-it's too much…too much…"

"Hmmm…" Sebastian pulled off to look up into Kurt's lust-blown eyes. "Nope. I think it might be just enough."

Sebastian clamped his hands down on Kurt's thighs and mouthed over his cock again, pulling his entire length into his mouth and then sucking off. Again and again he closed his mouth around him, sucking his way to the base, till he could feel the buzzing of the vibrator against his lips, and then pulled off hard, the chill air cooling Kurt down before Sebastian attacked him again.

Kurt rolled his neck on his shoulders, dug his heels into the mattress, and scraped his nails over the comforter. Too much, it was too much, but he never wanted it to end. He couldn't stop his hips from moving, from rolling over the little toy and feeling it hit him perfectly with every tilt. Begging Sebastian to stop blowing him was also not a possibility, if not for the fact that Kurt's brain stopped working the moment Sebastian's mouth touched his cock, then because he needed Sebastian's mouth on him. He needed that connection.

Kurt ran his hands over everything within reach, craving more sensation, more touch. He scratched his nails over his own legs, traced the knuckles on Sebastian's hands, walked his fingers up Sebastian's arms then wound them in his hair.

"Oh, yes, gorgeous," Sebastian moaned around the head of Kurt's cock. "Touch me. Pull my hair. I know you're close when you pull my hair."

Kurt tugged Sebastian's hair until he was sure it hurt, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help doing anything. He felt completely and delightfully out of control. He could try to stop the shivers that chased each other over his skin, but to no avail. He could fight to still his hips, the way they fucked the blue toy, the way they forced his cock into Sebastian's mouth, but why, when he only wanted more? He felt guilty, taking so much pleasure and giving nothing in return, but he was too far gone to fix it now. He would have to find some way to pay Sebastian back when they were through…pay him back _big_ time.

Sebastian felt Kurt's hips stutter, heard his loud moans turn into mewls, felt his fingers knot in his hair, grabbing at fistfuls as he tried to fuck Sebastian's mouth harder. Sebastian dragged his fingertips down Kurt's skin, digging them into the soft skin of his hips.

"Are you going to cum for me?" he muttered as he pulled off Kurt's cock with an obscene pop. "I can feel it. I know you want to."

A strangled whine, guttural, undignified, was Kurt's only response. Sebastian smiled.

"I should just take you down my throat," he continued, his own voice deep, gravelly, full of lust and fire. "Swallow you down whole until you beg me to stop. What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip. This was the most difficult part for Kurt - telling Sebastian what he wanted, letting Sebastian know how good he made him feel. Sebastian abandoned Kurt's cock in favor of his lips, nibbling around his mouth, whispering taunts between feverish kisses.

"It would be a shame to stop now, Kurt." Sebastian sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. "You're so close. So…so…close…"

Kurt dropped his head to Sebastian's shoulder with a drawn out whine. He reached for his cock, aching for release, but Sebastian grabbed his wrists and held them.

"Sebastian," Kurt groaned in frustration. "Sebastian, _please_ …"

"Let me help you with that. Just tell me that's what you want."

Kurt nodded vehemently, hoping it would be enough.

"Tell me…" Sebastian taunted in a sing-song voice, his mouth mere inches from Kurt's mouth, his tongue licking over the seam of his lips.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…" Kurt mumbled, struggling to free his hands.

"Just say it, Kurt," Sebastian said, feeling spasms in Kurt's shoulders. Kurt rolled his hips faster, but it didn't help. The toy fell just a hair too short. With his body crying for Sebastian's mouth around him, the toy alone wouldn't make him cum.

"G-god, Sebastian," Kurt stammered, the words rushing from his lips before he could realize what he was saying and let his own personal discomfort stop him. "Suck me off, Sebastian! Swallow my cock! Swallow it until I beg you to stop…"

Kurt kept muttering, stringing words together, spat out curses, promises he would find a way to keep, but Sebastian was already on him, swallowing around him, slowly to begin with, inch by torturous inch.

Sebastian kept Kurt's arms locked to his sides. The feeling of being bound combined with the heat surrounding his cock was enough to make Kurt cum hard, uncontrollably, until his entire body shook with his orgasm, and Sebastian, true to his word, held Kurt through it, sucking him until Kurt arched his back and begged him to stop.

Sebastian thought he might never stop smiling.

Kurt collapsed back on the bed, fumbling for the toy, but Sebastian beat him to it, turning it off and pulling it out cautiously. He set it aside and lay beside his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the throat. Kurt shivered, a little from the intensity of cumming in Sebastian's mouth, a little from the cold. Sebastian wrapped a blanket around him, tucking it underneath his sides.

"So, are you ever going to question my impulse purchases again?" Sebastian squeezed Kurt, tickling him to hear him laugh.

"Not if they're all as good as that one," Kurt said, curling as close to Sebastian's warmth as he could. "I just feel bad."

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a frown. "Why?"

Kurt gazed up at Sebastian with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "Because, you didn't cum…and we didn't finish the froyo. It's probably all melted by now."

Sebastian winked. "I think we can fix both of those problems," he said, rolling off the side of the bed and skedaddling the second his feet hit the floor.

"Where are you going?" Kurt called after his boyfriend sprinting out the door.

"To get the yogurt…and some towels. It's about to get sticky in here."


End file.
